


Adventures of Clary Marsden in the Marvel Cinematic Universe I: Thor movies and Avengers Assemble adition

by Wilson101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dirty Thoughts, Dorkiness, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Historical References, Hormones, K-pop References, Literary References & Allusions, References to Shakespeare, Underage Kissing, Underage Relationship(s), pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson101/pseuds/Wilson101
Summary: They say a teenagers life has unfair moments but what if your constantly being brought in a world you only knew as graphic novels, comics, Tv shows and movies. This is my story of my four adventures with the Thor gang and the Avengers and my romance with one mischief god.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Clary's age limit of the start of the series is 15 though she turns 16 after she is transported into the first Thor movie during her birthday.

Have you ever felt that the Universe was mocking you, trying to find ways to make your life a living difficult hell though I wouldn't hold it against me I probably diserved most of what I got probably because of something I did in a previous life before I was born. The reason why I'm asking is that somehow I got the ability to travel through universes and land into the fictional Marvel universe, especially the Marvel Cinematic Universe in ridiculous situations. Though that wasn't the first time I found myself in the Cinematic universe but that's a story for another day. 

I should probably tell you who I am. I'm a Oaklahoma born country girl who moved to Las Vegas when she was twelve and I landed myself in my first Marvel fictional movie that I won't tell you about. Then my family moved to Canada after my younger twin sister and brother were born when I was thirteen. My name is Clarissa Marsden and I'm the sixteenth youngest in my family. Let's just say that my parents were really busy when they were young. I have three step-siblings, one half-brother and nineteen siblings with two of them twins that are adopted. 

My dad was born in a large family with eleven siblings on January 4 1959, his dad- my grandfather- had nine siblings with him being the youngest and last child with only four of them half-siblings. My great great-grandfather, god bless his soul, was only gracious to have only three children to carry on his great great-grandchildren. So he grew up with a lot of family members with a lot of cousin's, nephews and nieces. 

My mom on the other hand was an only child with a twin sister dying only two days after she was born on April 23, 1961, my beautiful aunt Lisa Anna as I would call her. My mother had showed me pictures that my maternal grandparents were able to take of my aunt Lisa Anna or Lee-Annie as my mother would nickname her as a baby before she died from kidney failure. My mom always told me that she knew she that wanted a large family when she grew up, envious that my grandparents had six to three siblings while she was stuck with being an only child who's sister died before she could even meet and grown up with. 

My father lived on a farm most of his life in his teenage years helping out my grandparents with crops, the farm animals and unfortunately the slaughterhouse. My paternal family are third generation Amish immigrants who left the Amish community when my paternal great-grandmother Charlene left her husband and decided to raise her ten children from the judgemental Amish people. 

My mother was born in the city but they moved to Montana when she was just eight until they moved to Pennsylvania where my dad lived with his uncle Theodore and his huge family of eight children and wife Esme. 

My parents met when they were seventeen and ninteen when my mom was hired to babysit his cousins when my uncle and my aunt his wife went out to for a dinner date wuth some friends. By then they married and had my older brother Arthur Tiberius Marsden. 

Now you know who I am and have some facts about my family and heritage.


	2. You have got to be kidding me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This storie is set where Clary's adventure starts where she is transported by a force from her uncle's house on her birthday in 2015. 
> 
> *I wanted her to arrive three weeks from Thor's coronation to be king and Odin getting ready to get into Odinsleep and all the shit that will becoming after that. 
> 
> * I wanted Clary's birthday to be June 10, 2000 but decided I wanted to have her be nineteen for Thor Ragnarok, so I choose June 10, 1999 for her birth date. 
> 
> * For the next chapter I want Clary to form bonds with some of the characters she will be hanging out with during the three weeks before Thor's coronation. With Loki, Clary will be like a moral compass little shoulder conscious for him and the choices he makes through out this story.
> 
> *There will be some kissing scenes between Loki and Clary as the tags suggest underage kissing.

The day was like any other day in June. I was doing my daily routine thing in the early morning, got up just after everyone in my uncle Joe's house went out to get stuff for no doubt for celebrating my birthday, took a ten minute shower in my shower, dried my hair and put on some pajamas, unload the dishwasher, cooked up some breakfast; bacon and eggs, englush muffins with a strawberry jelly spread and sausage, made myself a cup of hot chocolate because I didn't want coffee today and went back to my room changing into some morning clothes. After I was done, I went outside the house to enjoy the warm but very cool and cold Montana air, the sounds of cal7ming waves and the sound of birds chirping.

I forgot to also mention that my uncle Joe's house was in Montana. Uncle Joe and his wife owned a six space cottage house with four main bedrooms and three guest rooms, I got the second guest bedroom next to my other uncle, uncle Robert, who is about the same age as my brother George who is the youngest of my uncles and his boyfriend Michael who is just two months younger than him.

Now that I think about it I didn't see that Robert took his keys and that Michael took his wallet from the candy bowl that uncle Joe had everyone in the house put there since he hates when people leave them everywhere like everyone

"There's my favorite niece in the whole entire world."

Well speak of the devil I guess I wasn't the only one in the house after all.

I turned to smile at Robert who was running his hand through his natural tousled semi-long black hair that reached his neck with Michael behind him.

They wore matching t-shirts but in different colors, Robert was wearing a green t-shirt with his favorite black and gray varsity baseball fleece hoodie, while Michael was wearing a purple t-shirt and his denim jacket and bronco beanie.

"I thought you guys were gone with the others." I said sipping my second cup of hot chocolate feeling my bones and my body warm up from the sip.

"Ah we slept in and forgot to set the alarm." Robert replied wraping his spindly arms around me into his big stocky body covering up my small, petite body.

I breathed in his clover, vics rub and lavender scent that which always calmed me whenever I needed my big brother figure like uncle's comfort.

Whenever the family had a family dinner and family reunion, including abuelita, pappous, zeyde and bobe, her oldest siblings husbands or wives, their children and their in-laws, her cousin's and uncles and aunts and their in-laws and siblings and their siblings family members, I would stay near Arthur and his wife Livia while they talked with our vayt kunaz Devid and his wife Hunith, or play with nerf guns with my nephews or dollhouse with my sister Madison, or play chest with Rhys, or hang out with Robert and Michael on the patio in the backyard of zeyde and bobe's house my head laying in Robert's lap while resting my eyes while both men whispered and laughed like the love sick lovers that they were the sun shining down on their dark and black hair creating a soothing gold halo that showing off their perfect features and making them seem and look angelic.

"Or having sex." I teased when Robert let me go and I laughed when Robert coughed into his fist akwardly.

"No, your having sex." He shot back and I raised my eyebrow at his comeback because he knows I've never had sex with anyone and he would know I would come to him for advice or my mother when it comes to boys and sex.

"Nice comeback babi." Michael said sarcastically with his dark eyes shining with amusment and playfulness eating some of the bacon I had leftover.

"Oh yeah laugh it up." Robert grumbled who walked into the kitchen setting up the coffee machine and Michael and I laughed.

"Come on don't be like that sexul meu sexy." Michael playfully begged walking over to Robert puting his arms around his waist and peppering kisses on his neck.

I looked away biting my lip from the happy couple wishing I had someone to affectionately kiss my neck and told me they loved me and sitting down on the couch setting my mug down on the coffee table.

"Mi sobrina está en la habitación mi amor." Robert whispered turning his head to kiss boyfriend's forehead.

"It's okay tiyuhin." I asssured the last part in Filipino turning my head back to them smiling at Robert when he silently asking me with his eyes if I was okay.

"We should be getting ready, fy nghariad." Michael untangled his arms and finished the rest of the bacon and some sausage then walking to the coffee table fetching Robert's key's throwing them to him who caught them.

"But I haven't drank my coffee yet." Robert whined pouring his coffee in hus navy blue ecofee coffee cup that I bought on line on Amazon and gave to him for Christmas last year abd adding some hazel nut cream and fetching the milk from the fridge pouring it inside then back inside and using one of the spoons to mix them.

"You can bring it in the car," Michael said picking up his wallet puting it in his back jean pocket.

"Where you guys going?" I asked.

"Getting your birthday present gwenyn." Michael replied getting his small makeup mirror out holding it up to check his eyebrows and mascare I just noticed he was wearing.

"What kind of birthday present?" Michael just smiled at my question puting his finger to his lips and kissed my forehead walking toward the door no doubt heading out to the car.

"Will be back right after everyone comes home, alright cenicienta." Robert hugged my head and I put my arms around his middle feeling him kiss the top of my head and we broke apart Robert walking to the door closing it behind him hearing the doorlock locked.

I sighed picking up my mug gulping down the rest of the hot chocolate seeting it back down on the table and layed my back down on the sofa clossing my eyes as soon as my head hit the table not knowing that in a few moments I would soon have an adventure only happens in fanfiction.

Asgard, 2010

Heimdall walked toward the throne room where Odin and his wife Frigga along with their children Thor and Loki were standing beside their respective favorite parents.

"What is this vision that you saw Heimdall?" Odin asked in his booming voice.

"There will be a midgardian girl arriving in a week before Thor's coronation in three weeks time, my king."

Odin leaned back in his seat with a surprise but he disgused it with a schooled expression on his face, Frigga looked to her husband then to Heimdall in concern, and Thor and Loki shared a look with each other, while Thor wore a look of excitement on his face, Loki had a look of suspicion and curiosity.

"Why is a midgardian girl arriving here to Asgard?" Frigga questioned in concern. "Is there a reason Heimdall?"

"I do not know the reason why she will arrive but it might have something to do with the Frost Giants." Heimdall explained.

Thor perked up at the mention of Frost giants but his mother gave him a disapproving look that made him instantly shut up and Loki smile.

"Then we will prepare for when the girl will arrive." Odin announced. "When will she arrive?" The kind asked.

Heimdall looked straight at his king in the eye and said. "Right this instant."

Joe's House, Montana; June 10, 2015

After my nap I went back to taking a shower puting my clothes in the dirty clothes hamper for another ten minute shower. I then went on to dry myself with my towel, then plugged in my hairdryer drying my hair out then I brushed it then put it in a ponytail and then went onto puting on some new clothes for daily wear.

I was now looking at my reflection in the mirror noticing the bags underneath my eyes purplish looking bruises making me look like Vampires in the Twilight series are known to have which I then covered up with concealer even though I never put on make up because I never needed to what with my light, honey-like olive toned skin due to my hispanic from my mother Miranda. I then looked at my light freckled covered face that can only be visible if you look in a certain light, not liking that I was a Latina version of a Ragadie Anne.

I walked right back into my room puting my blue beats Solo3 wireless headphone connecting to the bluetooth from my Galaxy J7, getting onto my Spotify going to my library picking my 1980's playlist clicking on the first song there and groaned when a ad came on.

'I hate ads' I thought mentally going back in my bathroom where the ad finally ended and Madonna's Material Girl started blasting through the speakers. I got out the toothpaste and my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth and start swaying my body to the 80s beat.

I washed off my toothbrush getting rid of the fluff and mouthing to the half of the ending to the song.

You know that we are living in a material world

And I'm a material girl Living in a material world

And I'm a material girl

I jutted my hip shaking my arms puting the xap back on the toothpaste and put both materials back in the cabinet closing the door.

You know that we are living in a material world

And I'm a material girl

Suddenly I felt shaking underneath my feet furrowing my eyebrows until gasping when blue light surrounded me and looked down on the floor gaping at this blue portal like thing so unlike what Doctor Strange uses for his portals of magic in the Ultimate Spider man and suddenly feel myself falling and my headphones stopped playing music.

The last things I remembered was screaming bloody murder and very obstine things in Spanish and Yiddish until everything went completely black.

Asgard, 2011

Heimdall opened his eyes green eyes looking at his kings dead in the eye. "She has come."

Asgard, 2011; Clary's Pov

I came to when I felt myself land face down on myself onto a very hard coolnsurface groaning at the spliting headache I heard a snort from whereever I was and a scolding voice telling the people who made it off and I sat up in a right up position puting my hand to my head.

"Loki my son it is not polite to laugh at a lady."

For a split second I froze hand stilled on my head and I looked up gasping at what I saw right infront of me. There was Odin sittong on his throne chair, Frigga standing next to him, Thor the God of Thunder and Loki the God of Mischief standing on either side of them.

"Welcome to Asgard, little one." Odin's booming voice welcomed me but the only thing I did was just stare my mouth hanging open not understanding what was going on.

The only thing I could say was. "Que meirda, you have got to be kidding me."

Then the last thing I thought was 'This was a bad day for me to wear a red lacie lingerie push up bra'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translation
> 
> Abuelita - granny
> 
> Mi sobrina esta en la habitacion mi amor - my niece is in the room my love 
> 
> Cenicienta - Cinderella
> 
> Que meirda - what the fuck
> 
> Filipino translation
> 
> Tiyuhin - Uncle
> 
> Welsh Translation -  
> Fy nghariad - My love 
> 
> Gwenyn - Ladybug
> 
> Babi - Babe 
> 
>    
> Snippet #1
> 
> He lowered his face to mine and our lips met, my first kiss the moment I had dreamed of for so long finally came. He placed his hand on my waist, his hand feeling large against my tiny waist and drew me in deepening the kiss. 
> 
> Snippet #2  
> The moment our lips touched, the world vanished instantly. My eyes fell closed, and all I could feel was him. His warmth enveloping my whole body, his touch cold like I imagined what a Frost Giant's felt, his whole being. It was agony, knowing that this was the mostly, last, and only time that I would kiss this man again. My heart ached when his hands went to cup my cheeks and pulled me towards him, taking in this final embrace, this kiss of desire. My whole body craved more, craved him, but it couldn't last. It was just for now, and I couldn't take it. Soon I felt tears welling up in my eyes making my vision blurry, and when Loki pulled away for air, I pulled him back in shoving my toungue into his mouth making him groan. I was intoxicated- I was intoxicating him in like an alcoholic intoxicated by alcohol, but it didn't matter. Nothing would- matter after this. 
> 
> I'd never wanted anything that was "this good enough".


	3. My Asgard Adventure

I stared at the scene right before me. It was like that time when I was eight I stared at that clown that was hired for my birthday party who had this red painted smile that all clowns wear though it was because he had narrow beady bird eyes that reminded me of Pennywise so I screamed bloody murder because before that day yesterday I watched It for the first time which my brother Brandon forced me to watch with him and his friend Cam and he got such a wooping from Mom. That was my first scary movie I had ever saw in my life.

Though as much as I wanted to scream bloody murder like I did when I was somehow sucked in by a blue portal and found my way to the first Thor movie, I don't want to be rude to a guy who could literally throw me from Bifrost and to Frost Giant territory or any other place in the Nine Realms.

So I just stared blinking trying somehow to see if I was just dreaming but everyone in this huge room were still here and Loki looks like he is getting fed up with me not responding to Odin.

Odin must have sense what I was thinking because he then said. "Well don't just lay there girl get up."

I scrambled up from the floor but gasped in pain at this bruised feeling by my ribs that must have happend when I fell down on my front. Loki jumped in alarm, Odin frowned, Frigga was worried walking down toward me, Thor frowned in concern. I felt what must have been Heimdall's hand because I felt warmth and gentleness on my shoulder and I would have fangirled right then and there because Idris Alba version Heimdall was touching me but I was too busy in being in pain to even do so.

"What hurts little one?" Frigga asked puting her hand to my waist and pulled back her hand when I gasped. "Oh dear, midgardian's are prone to hurt more easy when falling like that than us."

Geeze Frigga thank you for the obvious. "Perra mis costillas my ribs." I gasped feeling my stomach getting queezy. "I don't feel so good."

"Permission to take her to her quarters mother?" I heard someone ask but was to busy paying attention to my pain and the obvious feeling of wanting to loose my food were just to great to make me listen to anybody.

My eyes felt heavy and I felt myself falling backwards but someone's arms grabbed me picking me up bridle style there arm behind me and the other one holding my legs.

I had my head rest against the shoulder of the person who caught me in their arms "I'll take her to her room brother." A voice responded right close to my ear and I subconsciously snuggled closer to the warmth enveloping me and completely blackedout to sleep.


	4. Loki's Pov

Before the girl could fall Loki transported to her side with his magic catching her just in time holding her up bridal style in his arms, his arm resting on her mid back, her head resting on his shoulder, his other hand resting on her legs. 

"I'll take her to her room brother." 

Thor frowned and Loki grinned nodding his head when his mother singled him to take the girl to her chambers. He looked down when the girl snuggled up into his shoulder. 

Loki instead of just walking transported them both right outside of her room then into it setting the girl on the bed to the view of the sea.

Since he was alone Loki sat down on the bed next to her body watching her chest rise and fall. He did not know why she was so special, why she seemed so important. 

Loki looked closely to the sleeping girl, she somewhat looked to be in her teens somewhere between fifteen to sixteen. She was pretty despite just getting out of her baby face, she had long thick, black eyelashes which rested against her cheekbones, her chubby cheeks softly pink and her lips were open breath coming out in puffs. The lips were something, well-shaped, full cupid-bows rosy pink, and overall were puckered. 

Loki smirked forming a idea of what fun he will be having a couple of three weeks and lifted her legs to pick up the sheets puting them down and put the covers up to her neck leaving the room letting her sleep.


	5. Memory

Clary's grandmother's house came into view of the front window of the chevy toyota truck just two days after her parents divorce Clart felt her little brother Kyrie lift his head up from her lap his black curls flopping on his forehead the sun shining down on his brown skin she smoothed them back even though she knew it was useless since it would go back down. The car stopped near the chickens that were just clucking around poking the ground like there was some food on the dirt. Her grandmother had come out of the farmhouse covering her hand on her forehead to get the sun out of her eyes waving at them with her free hand smiling. She opened her door and let Kyrie out first who came out to run straight for their grandmother hugging her. Clary came out and pushed her seat to go forward and let out her other brothers Arian and Hayden then push it back up. Howard, her dad, closed his door just at the same time she did his and they both smiled through their respective windows still knowing they got the same father and daughter mannerisms even after the amicable divorce. They all headed inside the house going straight for the dining room where grandmother's cooking was set on the red oakwood table. The usual homemade mash patatos, turkey gravy, cornbread, chilly, corn-on-the cob, coleslaw, some honey baked ham and turkey. They all ate there food talking amongst each other for their plans for the summer, Hayden talking about hangging out at his friends house during the summer, Kyrie and Arian going to summer camp next week, Clary staying over to at her best friend Amy's house and her dad talking about helping at the local animal shelter in their neighborhood, grandmother visiting a friend to help with a suck family member. "Jeffrey and I are talking about starting on fixing up our old treehouse here for Madison and Rhys-Gael when there older." "Oh that's great honey I've been meaning to tear that thing down but never gotten the guts to do it. Now I don't need to do anything with that old shack you call a treehouse." Grandmother sighed eating some chilly. "You mean your new boyfriend." Hayden teased taking a bite out of Arian's cornbread he stole from his plate where he got a reprimanded slap on his arm by him. Grandmother chocked on some Coca-Cola at the news hitting her chest and coughing. "Your what honey." Clary frowned not knowing about her dad was dating especially witj a man that seemed way to young for him and children way to mean to her on a daily bases. "Mom it's not that bad, Jeffrey and I have a mutual understanding between us of how quick we're dating." Her dad sighed. "And I'll have a talk with you mister." He pointed at Hayden who smiled sheepishly. "Howard you know how I feel about dating quickly after divorce. You just had one not too long ago, it's to quick hun." "Mother it's not like I'm eighteen anymore when I first got to dating." Howard argued. "You were still to young to date by that time young man to me." "Or when me and Miranda first got married." "That was way to early too and a man Howard what brought this on I would have asked for another daughter-in-law not a man for an in-law. Clary put down her fork harshly onto the table silencing the two adults in the room and got up from her seat running out the backporch ignoring the call of her father and ran straight to the stables walking over to the door with the name sign that said Rocky Rhodes, the black Cob horse that her grandfather had bought back from his trip to the United Kingdom with her grandmother for vacation. She opened the stable door going over to Rock for short leading him out and getting out the sadle puting it on the horse and fastening the strap tight but not so it hurts Rock then puting on the dark navy blue bridle. "Clary what's wrong baby girl you got out of the house pretty quick?" Her father asked but she ignored him leading Rock by his side out the stables. "How'd the canoodling between you and him gone behind mom's back while still being with her?" Clary asked getting her foot into the stirrup fling on other leg over the side onto the other stirrup. "What are you talking about?" Howard asked laughing. "I'm surprised you even know what canoodling means." "Forget it." Clary muttered. "What?" "I said forget it." She shouted hitting her foot gently to Rock's side and used the signal and started running away ignoring her fathet's call of "Clary wait." Clary's eyes prickled with the begginning's of tears while riding on the trail, the tears streaming down her face. She went past the pig pen, then the sheeps, right by the cows, next by the tool shed then right into the open range. She then went two miles more until she stopped right at the pond that looked like one Arliss in the movie Old Yeller was in catching fish with Old Yeller the dog. It took her father three minutes to find her at the pond she would play in with her older siblings. He stopped right next to them riding on pretty tamed Stallion Reggie. Silence went between them Clary playing with the strands of Rocks mane not looking at her father until his say so. "Clary are you all right?" Her dad asked and she shrugged tugging the strands in her hands lightly as to not startled Rock. "Clary baby look at me." She did looking into his face the sun catching the same dark chestnut brown hair as her's. The face of chiseled like features that her older brother's Arthur, Scott, Trystan and Brandon inherited, hazel-green eyes the same as as well held a concern and warmth that made her instantly cry some more not being able to stay mad at him. "What brought the whole secret affair theroy thing on?" Howard asked. "Is it?" Clary asked hiccuping. "Is that why you divorced because you were cheating on mom?" Howard looked on in shock looking at her like she just offened his charismatic, loving husband and father persona. "God no baby girl that's not the reason at all." "Then what was it?" She demanded tears streaming from her face. Howard came down from his horse and with his arms up out signalling her to come into them. Clary moved her leg over the side then took the foot in the stirrup out when to eventually move herself forward with her father catching her. They walked toward the rock fit for two people and sat down with Clary sitting on the rock between her father's legs, her back his chest and their fingers between them. "It was about me coming out to your mother." Howard revealed. "Your coming out?" Clary asked confused. "Yeah, told your mother I was in love, she told me it was about time I realized my sexuality." He chuckled. "Explains why I always watched that Rupaul's Drag U when you were young, or those balle lessons I'd take you conversationing with the mother's about dresses, went to the Drag Queen shows thing with your Drag Queen brother George, or when I went shopping with your mother when you kids were in school." "What is your sexuality?" Clary curiously wondered what could possibly make her father like men now. "Bisexual took some of those online sexuality quizzes and low and behold I'm Busexual." Howard laughed. "Oh." She said surprised squirming to move to look at her father. "Do you love him?" Howard stared down at his daughter smiling moving some bangs from her face. "Yeah I do." Clary avoided her father's eyes "You still love mom." "Yeah but not like I once did." Howard brought her head to his chest hugging her body and kissing the top of her head "I love your siblings very much and so do I to Jeffery's son" "I'm still your baby girl?" Clary asked in a unsure whisper. "You'll always my baby girl." Howard chocked hugging her tightly. "Daddy I like girls." She blurted quickly but wince when her father stiffened but quickly said "but I also like every other sexuality and gender indentity lgbtq+ person out there and boys of course." Laughing at the expression of her father's at the boys thing. "I'm Pansexual and I'm Genderqueer." "I'm so glad to know what those things are." Her father laughed hugging her tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

Clary woke up to the light from the sun coming in the room and shining in her face. 

The room she was in seemed much more bigger than her own back in her uncle's house and had a gold color to it. 

Gold? 

Clary shot up from her position looking around the room wondering where in Sam's Hell she was and chuckled at the reference but focused at the moment in hand. Clary looked down at the sheets covering her body and felt the silky texture with her thumbs. 

She then remembered what happened, she was just done with brushing her teeth, wearing new fresh clothes and just listening to her music, when a bright blue light that seemed offly like the Tesseract sucked her down, then landing on the floor to come face to face to characters from her third favorite Marvel movie and then feeling pain then her eyes falling closed and feeling someone picking her up in their surprisingly strong arms and then blacking out. 

That's right she somehow found herself in the Marvel Cinematic universe, in the first Thor movie no less. Which just means she embarrassed herself in front of her favorite characters showing them how just how weak she was fueling there bigatory ways towards midgardian's, just infront of her favorite two characters of all, Loki and Thor. 

Clary blushed just remembering how Loki was annoyed with her when she didn't reply to Odin's welcoming and to Thor's handsome face. Then she remembered the voice of the person who held her up in their arm's, the voice carying a soft but also attention grabbing sound. It seemed so familiar, until she remembered Loki looking alarmed and knew it was instantly him that had carried her. 

She blushed ten-times-fold covering her face with her hands shaking her head. A guy, a God no less, carried her in their arms, her unfortunately small and diminutive teenage childlike, lightweight body, in their strong powerful arms, it didn't help that it was Loki, the God of Mischief. 

Clary felt her whole body heat up the skin tingling, the feeling of her nether region throbbing the need to get herself off was so great making her feel dirty. 

Clary closed her eyes and breathed reaching down between her legs under the covers and felt that she wasn't wearing her pants. She opened her eyes moving the covers to see that indeed she wasn't wearing her jeans and was just in her red lacie panties. 

I'm not wearing my jeans maybe Frigga had some servants or whatever they ate called take them off for me to get comfortable. 

I chew on my bottom lip deciding what to do and decided to just take off my hoodie which I layed down clumsily onto the floor and went to buisness. 

I slid my hand into my underwear reaching to my g-spot or vagina whatever, I'm thankful that I clipped my nails last night before being brought here suddenly, sticking my first finger in, the feeling of the skin stretching at the intrusion wiggling the finger around until taking it back out spiting some on the finger coating it very wetly then went back in rubbing the digit around until I decided with using a second finger taking them both out, then back in, then back out repeating the rythm. 

I closed my eyes and imgaed I was in the confinement capsule with Loki watching him with lidded eyes as he walked over to use his hands to bring mine to the proof glass, my head moved to the left where I'm most sensitive feeling Loki's warm breath making me shiver. 

I quickend my pace brining my fingers forward and backward adding a third finger. 

I imagined Loki tighting his grips on my wrists tightly almost cutting off circulation and felt him kiss my neck then leaving wet trails from his tongue, then he would suck on the spot under my ear and I'd gasp puting my right leg on his waist bringing him closer. 

I wouldn't care that everyone could see us, what we're doing, just feeling, focusing on Loki against me, on me, feeling him suck hickey after hickey on my neck, and me bodly moving my hips feeling his clothed dick between his legs. 

Stopping my three fingers, I pull them out instead to use my hands to spread my, I cringlly pull a disgusted face, lips to put the cloth covering my clint over the organ, and rubbed furiously feeling pliable and more aroused. 

Next I imagined I was in my room in Stark (AKA Avengers) tower being held by the wall Jed Marshall style from the Night Manager by Loki with his pants down near his butt, furiously licking up to my neck, to shoulder than, to my chest. My hands on his shoulders rubbing up and down from his chest up to the delectable rockhard muscular shoulders. 

Loki's dick lays between our bodies, until magically slicked, enters my body. I gasp at the sudden intrusion, biting my lip and meeting him thrust to thrust. 

I gasp breathly at the image rubbing faster and faster. 

Then I imagined being on my bed laying on my back, gasping, moaning and groaning as Loki licked from my clint to my entrance. My hands were being held together over my head with a red sliky tie, my hips moving from oversensitivity. 

Biting my lip I move my hips together with my rubbing, puting my free arm over my head grabbing at the pillow under my head tightening my hold onto it. 

I then imagined Loki hovering over my body on a bed inside a hotel room, dick inside of me, his arms on either sides of my body, hair all wet and clinging to his head and neck, from taking a shower, and the added sweat from our earlier activity of humping our clint and dick together, looking at me with his intense blue eyes courteous of actor Tom Hiddleston. He then slams his dick and I then make that sound in the back of my throat on a whine, crying out, feeling him pull out and in, out and in, out and in, slamming into me with fast-pace strokes and jabs. 

I stroked fast and fast, feeling my legs quiver and my skin feeling overheated, my hair clinging to my neck, cheeks and forehead due to sweat, whising I had put up my hair, and biting my lip harder not to draw blood yet but getting there. 

Then he would pull my legs up from between his hips going instead to his waist, picking me up to where my but and south of my back meet, and then slam harder into me, completely inside of me and his balls against my cheeks. I'd scream feeling him poud deeper and deeper, feeling more completely inside of me. 

I bit my lip silently screaming and moaning rubbing intensly, forgetting about my fantasies to instead focus on my pleasure, I neglect my action of grabbing onto the pillow, instead to grab at my head instead. Rubbing myself and bringing my hips together creating friction. 

Feeling the sweat on my skin and the smell of sex in the air, I go back to grabbing the pillow and just keep rubbing and rubbing feeling like I always do, when I do this kind of masterbation tactic. 

I went back to my previous fantasy, imagining Loki then sitting us up, my arms then going around his neck my hands still tied together, still holding me where his hand is, and then slam again making fantasy me screaming loud and hoarse. He did this over and over, sometimes stopping to go slow, then go back to fast for three fast strokes then to three jabs, to then go impossibly fast, me screaming and moaning louder. Then after ten minutes, three of those minutes faltering his movements, Loki began going slow but still pumping into me fast, I'd feel the pressure at the base of his dick forming and forming until two thrusts he comes finally inside me, filling me up. 

That finally get's me going, with one last rub I'm coming gasping and moaning. 

"Loki" I groan out colapsing unhooking my hand from the pillow and just put my hands over my face feeling a blush coming on. 

I can't believe I just masterbated to imaging Loki taking my virginity away scenarios and moaned his name. 

Sometimes I hated my hormones, I feel like Buffy Summers lusting after Angel or Spike, not souless vampres, but two of them gaining souls with good deeds, and not having mest up sex with them. 

I grimced feeling my clint getting inchy due to the cloth drying with my orgasm and taking it off my clint. I roll over to my side trying to catch my breath and cringing at the sweat in the back of my knees and my armpits. 

Closing my eyes I breathed in and out until I decide to sleep during the afterglow. 

It was after ten minutes of sleep I woke up sleepy and rested up, sitting up to stretch my arms and wince at the sound of my bones cracking groaning. 

I look around the room I'm probably sure Odin and Frigga gave to me in anticipation for my arrival or just gave me the room because I fainted or whatever. I then noticed a dresser against the wall with my pants folded on top with my phone and headphones on top of them. Getting out of the bed and walking over, picking my phone I turn it on, puting my headphone ariund my neck, to see in the notifications that my dad texted me sixty times. 

"Dammit." I cursed swiping my screen to reveal my four digits PIN, typing 1748, my screen wallpaper of Jackson Wang Hardcore song release promotion picture and go to my messages to type in a response. 

Clary: Hey dad, I'm I've been sleeping, a lot. 

Dad: Why are you sleeping baby girl your usually up

Clary: Ate a lot of mini pizza's and drank a lot of Root Beer

Dad: You no drinking and eating those together gives you a stomach ace

Clary: Sorry I was really hungary 

Dad: Has my brother not been feeding you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Cliffhanger


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to skip Clary's texting with her father to get the story going.

After texting my father to reassure him that his daughter was not murdered by a psychopath and left to die just because his brother, her uncle, was to lazy to remind her to reply her father's texts every now and then. 

I put on and buttoned up my pants after just feeling awkward for a few minutes just standing in my underwear, shivering at my remembering what I just did not just half-an-hour ago puting my phone in my right pocket due to my rule to always put it on my dominant hand. 

I then went over to my bed getting my hoodie off the floor and puting it on over my head just now feeling the chill of the room and dusting off some dust that somehow developed on the fabric. When done, I saw that my room had a balcony and the view of the ocean, the windows were opened the wind I felt seeping into the room making the beautiful curtains flap and move at the breeze. 

I walked over to the window, shutting the doors feeling quite much more warmer.

Moving my hand through my hair trying to figure out what to do next until I felt the dried up locks of hair due to my previous activities and grimced making a face walking over to the neat, dresser my pants were folded neatly and settled on the beautiful brown oak. I found a hairbrush in one of the drawers while searching for said item and looked into the mirror brushing my hair and some knots. 

After sometime brushing my hair I ran my fingers through it to feel the locks of my unruly wavy-curly hair to feel the smooth, strands on the skin of my fingers. Looking into the mirror my mouth formed an 'o' at my reflection. 

I had looked to my disbelief like Q from the James Bond 2009 movie of the franchise, okay maybe that little bit was kind of an exaggeration on my part. The only thing I admit Ben Whishaw and me had in common were our similar shaped heads that my mom always commented on whenever she was watching Skyfall and Spectre on reruns during the weekends and the shape of our ears, though mine was more small and feminine, almost girlish sized-ears and my head was far more small to than his. 

The reason so was because of my youthful looks and my eyes looking like a kittens or doe eyes and almond-shaped look to them like Ben, but mine more wide-spaced, the very same wavy like hair, though my hair was more dark chestnut brown than his dark brown almost black colored hair. Otherwise I looked more like a female version of the character and Ben Whishaw excluding the facial features that were all mine, a very short, with no-curves, childlike and big or huge average breasted female version of Q. 

I grimced at my complexion, the skin looked more pale and less lightly olive color look that it normally looked, looking very yellowish. I never noticed my ever present bone structure that hinted what it would looked shaped features wise in the next two years, was sticking out showing my ever struggle with my anorexia, the bones of my high cheekbones prominently sticking out, almost angular. I was in no way seriously in a very serious stage of anorexia, where the bones of my whole body were very much sticking out and my skin stretching taunt over bone. 

My body was actually rather healthy-looking but just on the thin and on the skinny side to be a problem. I ate very little in my world due to my problem I developed last year and so I was determined to getting back my strength and fill to a very healthy weight her. 

"Good your awake." 

I jumped at the voice and looked to see Frigga in a heavy blue dress that somewhat touch closely to the ground. 

She smiled making her kindly-looking and warmly face more kind and approachable. Frigga looked every inch as beautiful as the actress that played her like she was M, Molly Weasly and Julia Andrews all put together to make a over one thousand hundred middle age beautiful woman.

"Yeah I was just getting ready." I looked down at my outfit biting my lip and looked back up to Frigga the look on her face answering my question of my state of dress. 

"What your wearing is perfectly okay for now." Frigg walked over to me puting her hands on my shoulders my skin tingling as she did so and frowned at my face. "You desperately need to eat child. Your face is just looking awful." She gave me an apologetic look as if what she just said offended me. "Will talk about dresses for another day time for breakfast." 

Turning as she did to walk to out the door following very closely behind her, we eventually finally arrived to the huge room that all the guest for Thor's coronation to the looks of the room it looked to be like I arrived a little more earlier than the start of the movie. 

My heart sunk on dred and my heart started beating rapidly, my sking tingling and forming goosebumps more than when Frigga touched my narrow almost bonny, thin shoulders, at the scene before me that made me feel this nervousness. At the long table was Loki sitting next to his adoptive brother, a couple of inches away from each other.

Both of them were wearing tunics, Loki's tunic was black that matched his hair and made his pale skin stand out and make both traits stand in contrast together and Thor was wearing a olive tunic that no matter how loose still showed his muscles and muscular arms underneath. 

I always had a crush on both Tom Hiddleston and Loki and having them both all wrapped into of a good actor and misunderstood and loved character infront of me just made my harmones in my body act up even more. 

I blushed thiking of the previous activities that happened in my room. 

Loki wore a look of boredom on his face his posture slouching a little bit but Thor was looking all the more regal where he sat straight in his seat as a new king of Asgard should look. 

"The girl will be joining us for breakfast today," Frigga with her hand on my back lead me to the table sitting me down on the chair that was for my displeasure across from just where Loki was sitting "She will be living with us for three weeks before your coronation Thor,"

I nodded at the both of them scooting my chair forward so my stomach was touching the table. "So treat her nicely." 

Frigga looked pointly at Loki who just looked at her with an expression that was not at all genuine like he did not know what she was talking about at all.

This is definitely going to be a very stressful breakfast, I thought looking at Loki warily, and as soon as Frigga sat down next to the chair at the left end of the table where I assume Odin would be sitting Loki turned to me smirking, a mischievous look on his face. 

Yep definitely a stressful breakfast, I confirmed gulping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and some comments very much appreciate. 
> 
> Sorry about the whole mirror description thing. I forgot to mention that Clary while staying with them for three weeks before the start of the story battling her anorexia. The reason why will be explained in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki's Pov 

Loki stared at the girl as they waited for the servants to serve their breakfast. 

She was taking something out of her ridiculous midgardian long-sleeved garment, a hairband it seemed and put her hair up slightly high on her head. The appearance of the girl in his arms was unrecognizable. 

She looked sickly and weak, her would be visible high-cheekbones poked put from her round, heart-shaped face looking angular. She noticed him looking at her, she stared back giving him a questioning look though there was a look of nervousness in her eyes, biting her lip. He raised his eyebrow, searching for what he did not know but the view in front of him was wrong. She didn't seem like the type to riskly starve herself to death or sickness. This child's mind made him stupified, made him feel protective and wanting to force her to eat. The servants finally came bringing the food in their own individual plates, lots of food on them that made him raise an eyebrow a second time looking at his mother who was looking at the girl in concern. 

Ah she noticed as well, Loki thought. 

The girl's eyes lit up at the food looking carefully at the utensil to use and used it to pick up her eggs taking a small shovel in her mouth. The bliss on her face made him uncomfortable, moving a little in his seat. She kept eating quickly but slowly not fast but carefully. 

Good, he thought, good manners.

"So-" His mother started to speak. 

"Clary," The girl answered shoving a bunch of eggs in her mouth "my full name is Clarissa." She said unabashedly smiling a childish smile like a child would smile. 

"Clary what a beautiful nickname," Frigga smiled watching Clary take a bite of a bread roll, closing her mouth while chewing and dabbed her mouth with a napkin "Clarissa especially." 

The girl Clary nodded in agreenent "yes my mother loves the plant I'm named after, it means 'Clear Eye' and 'See Bright'." She smiled fondly at the mention of her mother but it completely left her face touching her hand to her cheekbones, just now remembering what she looked like and looks down eating her food. Loki frowned worried about the girl's no Clary's self-confidence about how she looks and not caring about herself. Loki sighed, this child will be the death of me, he thought picking his plate up and magically sliding his breakfast on her plate. Clary picks her head up to look confusingly at him, a question in her eyes that Loki avoided just instead watching at a servant puts another plate in front of him and notice his mother looking on proudly at him.


End file.
